1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a learning system, and more particularly, relates to a learning system for providing educational materials such as educational software or lectures on TV/Internet, and for communicating with users in twoway, and for monitoring learning behavior of users to evaluate automatically comprehension about the educational materials. According to such a learning system, IT-driven lectures can be more easily and effectively provided.
2. Related Art Statements
Conventional distance learning systems using educational materials (e.g., storage media such as video tape or CD, or lecture program on Net leveraging information technology (IT)) aim at large number of people (such as a school level, class or each student), each user utilizes the educational material when he or she has a convenient time at a convenient place, thus it is difficult that these conventional learning systems evaluate comprehension of respective users and manage learning achievements such as comprehension or learning progress of users.
Additionally, in a conventional distance learning system using educational materials, it is difficult to frequently give users any examinations on educational materials and to let users submit any reports on them. Therefore the learning system could not evaluate comprehension of respective users and could not manage learning outcomes such as comprehension or progress of learning of users. Even if such a conventional leaning system using IT performs an examination, the examination is a uniform test such as a true-false test or a multiple-choice test, thus the leaning system could not effectively and properly evaluate and manage learning outcomes of users with such a test. By the same token, a conventional learning system using IT could not effectively evaluate and manage reports or answers submitted from users.
In conventional educational materials or lectures on TV, there is no effective learning system for collecting case data related to the educational materials.
In an environment of conventional educational materials or lectures on Net using IT, there is no system for evaluating and managing whether or not educational materials, lectures and exercises are fitted with respective users. Furthermore, in conventional educational materials or lectures on Net using IT, there is no system for effectively evaluating and managing user's presentation.
Additionally, in such conventional educational materials or lecture on Net using IT, users could utilize only limited educational materials or lectures on Net.
Furthermore, in an environment of conventional educational materials or lectures on Net using IT, a learning system does not work with experience-oriented type of education such as workshop or its evaluation.